


Jealousy  - Get me away - Wattpad

by ughdaddyfreddie



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdaddyfreddie/pseuds/ughdaddyfreddie
Summary: y’all hope u like this soft shit





	Jealousy  - Get me away - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> y’all hope u like this soft shit

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Jealousy - Get me away - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 175989689,  
partid: 684631879,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://my.w.tt/)
  * [Discover ](https://my.w.tt/uh64dH41JT#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://my.w.tt/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://my.w.tt/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://my.w.tt/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://my.w.tt/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://my.w.tt/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://my.w.tt/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Newadult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Home for the Holidays](https://my.w.tt/featured/688776175)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/featured/702877658)

  * [ Create ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://my.w.tt/uh64dH41JT#)

    * [Community](https://wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)  


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2F684631879%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-617000654954935166%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbsflgC8JRtdmer9USVrslgb1qtSCaGAevl%252BdvkMDtAzkpWH2EPGJ5mBWjAK%252FoM2vG70IGTcVShLrjpORpC387U9wohxoZ%252FTrxF2Yay1om6dJaXrx5umpU328EpU2Gbed%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Dughdaddyfreddie)  
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2F684631879%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-617000654954935166%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbsflgC8JRtdmer9USVrslgb1qtSCaGAevl%252BdvkMDtAzkpWH2EPGJ5mBWjAK%252FoM2vG70IGTcVShLrjpORpC387U9wohxoZ%252FTrxF2Yay1om6dJaXrx5umpU328EpU2Gbed%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Dughdaddyfreddie)  


  
  
  
  


#  Jealousy 

by ughdaddyfreddie  
  
  


######  [Jealousy ](https://my.w.tt/story/175989689-jealousy)

Table of contents  


  * [ Get me away  ](https://my.w.tt/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away)






  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Jealousy 

[Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

Hey hoes, please don

[~~#~~ **benhardy**](https://my.w.tt/stories/benhardy) [~~#~~ **bohemianrhapsody**](https://my.w.tt/stories/bohemianrhapsody) [~~#~~ **brianmay**](https://my.w.tt/stories/brianmay) [~~#~~ **freddiemercury**](https://my.w.tt/stories/freddiemercury) [~~#~~ **freddiemercuryforever**](https://my.w.tt/stories/freddiemercuryforever) [~~#~~ **gwilymlee**](https://my.w.tt/stories/gwilymlee) [~~#~~ **jimercury**](https://my.w.tt/stories/jimercury) [~~#~~ **jimhutton**](https://my.w.tt/stories/jimhutton) [~~#~~ **joemazello**](https://my.w.tt/stories/joemazello) [~~#~~ **johndeacon**](https://my.w.tt/stories/johndeacon) [~~#~~ **lucyboyton**](https://my.w.tt/stories/lucyboyton) [~~#~~ **maryaustin**](https://my.w.tt/stories/maryaustin) [~~#~~ **mercuryandme**](https://my.w.tt/stories/mercuryandme) [~~#~~ **queen**](https://my.w.tt/stories/queen) [~~#~~ **queenband**](https://my.w.tt/stories/queenband) [~~#~~ **ramimalek**](https://my.w.tt/stories/ramimalek) [~~#~~ **rogerina**](https://my.w.tt/stories/rogerina) [~~#~~ **rogerinataylor**](https://my.w.tt/stories/rogerinataylor) [~~#~~ **rogertaylor**](https://my.w.tt/stories/rogertaylor)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Get me away 

  
  
97  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
[4](https://my.w.tt/uh64dH41JT#)  
  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/ughdaddyfreddie)  
by [ughdaddyfreddie](https://my.w.tt/user/ughdaddyfreddie)  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/ughdaddyfreddie)  


  
[ by **ughdaddyfreddie** ](https://my.w.tt/user/ughdaddyfreddie)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Jealousy++-+Get+me+away+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D175989689&caption=%3Cb%3EJealousy++-+Get+me+away%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AHey+hoes%2C+please+don&tags=benhardy%2Cbohemianrhapsody%2Cbrianmay%2Cfreddiemercury%2Cfreddiemercuryforever%2Cgwilymlee%2Cjimercury%2Cjimhutton%2Cjoemazello%2Cjohndeacon%2Clucyboyton%2Cmaryaustin%2Cmercuryandme%2Cqueen%2Cqueenband%2Cramimalek%2Crogerina%2Crogerinataylor%2Crogertaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/175989689)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away&body=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Jealousy++-+Get+me+away+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D175989689&caption=%3Cb%3EJealousy++-+Get+me+away%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AHey+hoes%2C+please+don&tags=benhardy%2Cbohemianrhapsody%2Cbrianmay%2Cfreddiemercury%2Cfreddiemercuryforever%2Cgwilymlee%2Cjimercury%2Cjimhutton%2Cjoemazello%2Cjohndeacon%2Clucyboyton%2Cmaryaustin%2Cmercuryandme%2Cqueen%2Cqueenband%2Cramimalek%2Crogerina%2Crogerinataylor%2Crogertaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/175989689)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away&body=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away)


    
    
    "I will fucking kill him"- I thought. Music blasted through my ears, my head was aching , my feet were swollen and I had work the next day so I felt really fed up with this party.  
    
    I was finishing a pint of beer when Joe came up to me laughing:"You should have seen this! I have never seen him like that before!" I just guessed Freddie was stripping somewhere or maybe chucking vodka with Peter but I was somehow still intrigued with what he was doing;he's my boyfriend for fucks sake! I got over to the vip zone-no sign of Freddie, got to the bar- again, still nothing; out of nowhere a big crowd started laughing and seemed to be very entertained by what I was going to find out later. I barged in the crowd, pushing people away from me, trying to make my way through. And then saw this.  
    
    Freddie was on this guy. He swirled him around and he kept laughing and laughing.  
    
    I was furious. I am used to being mad at him for flirting around all the time but this was it. I grabbed Freddie and pushed him in the back of the bar.  
    
    "Jimmie! Do you like my moves?"- he started stripping right in front of me!  
    
    "Enough, Fred!" - he was dumbfounded and looked worried but I didn't care at all.  
    
    I saw it in his eyes-I felt something was wrong with him, he looked strange and kind of outside . The next moment I realized he was under some shit that guy dropped in his drink
    
    
    
    
    
    "You are spinning...Jimmie.... I want to sleep.."- and next thing I knew he fell into my arms, helplessly, like a abandoned baby. Closing my eyes, I hugged him tightly, breathing in the fresh smell of linen and  shower gel, enjoying his curly black hair, brushing my face softly.
    
    
    
    
    
    -"Ohh.... Freddie... I will get you home, baby"
    
    
    
    
    
    - "Mmmmhhhmmm"- he subconsciously murmured and tried to get his arms around me but couldn't.  
    
    I knew that I had to get out with him on my own because those "friends" they call themselves are enough bad influence on Freddie, if they couldn't even control what's going on. Not waiting any longer,I lifted him from the ground and how much I liked his big warm muscled chest upon mine and that thought swirled right to the tip of my penis. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "There's no way it's happening right now"- I thought and carried my big baby outside. I sat him beside me in the car and told Joe to take off, he looked puzzled at us, Freddie was still unconscious, but I gave him a strict look and he didn't say a word. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Mmmmhhhmmm.... darling... you look very handsome"- Freddie drawled, petting my lap, now laying his head on it and closing his eyes. What beautiful face. Curly black chaotic hair, soft sun-kissed skin, glowing and rosy cheeks, long black curled eyelashes trembled in his sleep and his chest rose and fell on my knees. I felt myself harder again but I fail in trying to think of something else. 
    
    
    
    
    
    -"Freddie.....Freddie...........Baby wake up, we're almost home"- he opened his big brown eyes slowly and just grinned at me. I grinned back, not really knowing what for but then as he slowly gets up,  his hand runs swiftly through the crotch part of my jeans. What a bastard! He looked at me smirking and leaning, trying to reach my mouth, he kisses my nose. Now I'm not only hard, but frustrated. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Thank got we are home!  
    
    -"Jim..., I'm so hungry"- he mumbled slowly as I lifted him again and got through the porch of Garden Lodge, carrying this big baby of mine.  
    
    He could hardly even sit when I made him tea and started taking his white shirt off to get him in bed and finally the day would be over.  
    
    "Darling......"- he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes-"look at us"  
    
    Freddie rose his hand and pointed lazily at a picture of us taken at his birthday party  
    
    "We look nice together, right honey?"- he grinned at me with his big brown eyes and a wide boyish smile.   
    
    "We do baby, we do"- letting his shirt go and freeing his wide tanned chest, I couldn't resist the temptation and kissed him lovingly on his shoulder.  
    
    Suddenly Freddie's eyes darkened and at that moment he was sober again.  
    
    "Get here now"- he ordered as he took a grip of my shoulders,  pushing me on to his chest. He started tasting my mouth with his tongue, slowly swirling it around, sucking on my tongue and lips. Reeling in his taste of champagne and getting even further down his throat, invading his mouth roughly and gently at the same time, I could barely fit in my jeans as it got really uncomfortable.  
    
    Freddie ran his arms down mine and softly stroking my back got down to unbuckling my belt . With a couple of swift motions of his quick fingers I was completely naked.  
    
    Freddie then took his own jeans off and pushed me down harshly so our chests blended together easily sharing our body heat and I could feel his heart beat through his chest and got so turned on I couldn't keep up any longer.  
    
    "No no baby, not yet"- said Freddie and rolled over on top of me slowly stroking my head and sucking on my neck and chest. I could feel his swift breathing changed upon my skin as he got down to my chest. He ran his long fingers through my chest hair and bit gently on my belly button, I couldn't do anything than just moan under his expert touch. I felt him smile and caught his deep dark eyes , lit like a starry sky. Freddie started playing the game- he kept eye contact as he slowly got down to my dick- he knew how frustrated I was.Running his fingers down my legs and gently squeezing my thighs, he slowly started kissing the top of my penis and running his wet lips down every vein, admiring and kissing each one. I couldn't hold back- I closed my eyes, arched my back and threw my head back, moaning.  
    
    "You look wonderful like that"- said Freddie, as he opened his mouth and began tasting me. he was an expert in feeling how you like it- I felt his wet hot mouth around me as he closed his lips tightly and, bringing his head down further, got all the way down and up again. What a sweet torture. Then he began sucking even harder and I felt my cock hitting the back of his throat. With a matter of seconds I grabbed his head and controlled him entirely. Freddie knee he could trust me as I would never hurt him- so I quickened the rhythm. The feeling of a wet throat squeezing you, and taking all your power away captured me.  
    
    "Not so fast baby"- Freddie leaned to reach my mouth and harshly kissed and sucked on my bottom lip  
    
    "You taste good"- and again a grinning boy appeared to me. Not waiting longer I flipped him over so his head hit the pillow. He moaned loudly as I slid onto his back, brushing my chest upon his skin, heating him and kissing his shoulders, and harshly grasped his hands, pushing them into the soft mattress. Using my leg I spread his widely and, slapping  his right butt cheek, watched amazed how it turned bright red under my big palm.  
    
    "Jim......"- he moaned with his hot husky voice and I knew he couldn't take it no longer as much as he enjoyed spanking. He breathed heavily and loudly, as I reached to shower his red cheek with soft gentle kisses.  
    
    "Take me already" - he bursted our loudly and I  spread his cheeks gently, still admiring my hand print on him, and slowly got inside of him  
    
    "Mmhhhmmhmmh"- Freddie moaned approvingly and I clenched mine teeth as the feeling of him squeezing me was overpowering. I surrendered and thrusted roughly inside of him.  
    
    "Fuck!"- Freddie screamed and kept moaning, swirling his head on the pillow and stretching his arms and back. I thrusted again. Again. Again.  
    
    "God, please!"- he exclaimed clenching his fists and raising his ass. I succumbed fully to the feeling of total control over this man and began going faster and faster.  
    
    "You. Are.  Mine. Mine. Understand?" - I whispered harshly into his ear, softly biting on his earlobe  
    
    "Understand?"-  I was slamming him with all my power and force  
    
    "Understand.. mmhmm... ouch... aahhhh ...mmhhm.."  
    
    "Apologize!"  
    
    "Aaahhhhh.....please... please...."  
    
    "I said apologize! Now!"- I thrusted into him with all my force and started feeling the sweet warmth in my groin  
    
    "I'm sorry!" - he screamed into the pillow, clenching it with his teeth and pushing his nails into my hands  
    
    "Will. It. Happen. Again."- the warmth came closer and closer and I couldn't contain myself any longer  
    
    "No! It won't! It won't! Aaaahhhhhhh! Please don't stop! Don't stop!"- he screamed as he clenched my hands and his legs began trembling. I could feel how he became hotter and hotter with every thrust. I kept slamming him until he screamed my name with passion and love
    
    
    
    
    
    "Fuck! Please! Fuck! Jim! Aaahhhhh!"
    
    
    
    
    
    So I let myself go and surrendered myself into this man. His teeth released his pillow and his chest fell down helplessly, his fingers though still clenched my hands, not letting go.  
    
    I fell on his back and began catching my breath. I felt the warmth of his neck, his curly hair softly touching my cheeks and I felt so at home, at such ease. I rolled Freddie over on his back and admired what I saw: his red flaming face, beaming at me with passion, thick swollen  
    
    lips were still open so that I could see the tip of his rosy tongue, his cheeks, covered in pillow prints, were red and swollen. I stroke his face gently with the tips of my fingers. Running down his nose, cheeks, brushing brows softly, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. I looked gently and amazed: his eyes beamed with love, with love to me. And I couldn't be more happier to realize that this man loves me, with all complications, he trusts me with himself.  
    
    "I'm very sorry, Jim, I love you"- he whispered. I knew he really meant it. He really loves me. This wonderful man really does love me.  
    
    "I love you too"- I just kissed the tip of his nose and stretched my arms around him, breathing in his smell, the smell of sex, sweat and heat.  
    
    And there we kept lying for I don't remember how much long. Freddie and I blended into each other, blended easily, and with our arms around each other and legs twirled like ivy, we fell asleep. And I knew I could never let him go. He got so deep under my skin, I could never shake it off. And I would never.

To be Continued...

 **Jealousy**

Last updated: 2 days ago

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


 

  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Jealousy++-+Get+me+away+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D175989689&caption=%3Cb%3EJealousy++-+Get+me+away%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AHey+hoes%2C+please+don&tags=benhardy%2Cbohemianrhapsody%2Cbrianmay%2Cfreddiemercury%2Cfreddiemercuryforever%2Cgwilymlee%2Cjimercury%2Cjimhutton%2Cjoemazello%2Cjohndeacon%2Clucyboyton%2Cmaryaustin%2Cmercuryandme%2Cqueen%2Cqueenband%2Cramimalek%2Crogerina%2Crogerinataylor%2Crogertaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/175989689)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away&body=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away)



  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Read this story for FREE!  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://my.w.tt/about)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"part.684631879.metadata":{"data":{"id":684631879,"title":"Get me away","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-01-23T02:10:01Z","length":9980,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":4,"voteCount":2,"readCount":97,"cast":[],"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1996,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-175989689-684631879-d29fb9d65?subject=gid&expiry=1548342936000&mac=QeeQq7diwaG6j2gKukGoXP8dmB3zgMpTdUxAdT9pbWw%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/684631879/token"},"group":{"id":"175989689","title":"Jealousy ","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"ughdaddyfreddie","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ughdaddyfreddie.128.1920.jpg","username":"ughdaddyfreddie","twitter":null,"authorMessage":"Thank you so much for reading my story. This beta program helps me earn money, so I can continue to write and do what I love. I hope you consider supporting me!"},"description":"Hey hoes, please don","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg","cover_timestamp":null,"completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["benhardy","bohemianrhapsody","brianmay","freddiemercury","freddiemercuryforever","gwilymlee","jimercury","jimhutton","joemazello","johndeacon","lucyboyton","maryaustin","mercuryandme","queen","queenband","ramimalek","rogerina","rogerinataylor","rogertaylor"],"rating":0,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/175989689-jealousy","parts":[{"id":684631879,"title":"Get me away","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away","rating":0,"draft":false,"paywalled":false,"isBlocked":false,"active":true}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"remainingBlockedParts":0,"showWallet":false,"showSmallToc":false,"blockedPart":null,"currentPartIsBlocked":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away","description":"Read Get me away from the story Jealousy by ughdaddyfreddie with 97 reads. gwilymlee, bohemianrhapsody, rogertaylor. \"I will fucking kill him\"- I thought. Music blasted through my ears, my head was aching , my feet were swollen and I had work the next day so I felt really fed up with this party. I was finishing a pint of beer when Joe came up to me laughing:\"You should have seen this! I have never seen him like that before!\" I just guessed Freddie was stripping somewhere or maybe chucking vodka with Peter but I was somehow still intrigued with what he was doing;he's my boyfriend for fucks sake! I got over to the vip zone-no sign of Freddie, got to the bar- again, still nothing; out of nowhere a big crowd started laughing and seemed to be very entertained by what I was going to find out later. I barged in the crowd, pushing people away from me, trying to make my way through. And then saw this. Freddie was on this guy. He swirled him around and he kept laughing and laughing. I was furious. I am used to being mad at him for flirting around all the time but this was it. I grabbed Freddie and pushed him in the back of the bar.\"Jimmie! Do you like my moves?\"- he started stripping right in front of me! \"Enough, Fred!\" - he was dumbfounded and looked worried but I didn't care at all. I saw it in his eyes-I felt something was wrong with him, he looked strange and kind of outside . The next moment I realized he was under some shit that guy dropped in his drink \"You are spinning...Jimmie.... I want to sleep..\"- and next thing I knew he fell into my arms, helplessly, like a abandoned baby. Closing my eyes, I hugged him tightly, breathing in the fresh smell of linen and  shower gel, enjoying his curly black hair, brushing my face softly.","keywords":"benhardy,bohemianrhapsody,brianmay,freddiemercury,freddiemercuryforever,gwilymlee,jimercury,jimhutton,joemazello,johndeacon,lucyboyton,maryaustin,mercuryandme,queen,queenband,ramimalek,rogerina,rogerinataylor,rogertaylor,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=175989689&v=0","title":"Jealousy - Get me away","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/175989689/part/684631879","android":"wattpad://story/175989689/part/684631879"},"story":{"votes":2,"author":"ughdaddyfreddie","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"benhardy"},{"name":"bohemianrhapsody"},{"name":"brianmay"},{"name":"freddiemercury"},{"name":"freddiemercuryforever"},{"name":"gwilymlee"},{"name":"jimercury"},{"name":"jimhutton"},{"name":"joemazello"},{"name":"johndeacon"},{"name":"lucyboyton"},{"name":"maryaustin"},{"name":"mercuryandme"},{"name":"queen"},{"name":"queenband"},{"name":"ramimalek"},{"name":"rogerina"},{"name":"rogerinataylor"},{"name":"rogertaylor"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"ughdaddyfreddie\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ughdaddyfreddie\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"ughdaddyfreddie\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ughdaddyfreddie\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"ughdaddyfreddie\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/ughdaddyfreddie\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-01-23T02:10:01Z\",\"description\":\"Hey hoes, please don\",\"commentCount\":4,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Jealousy . Hey hoes, please don\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":97,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg\",\"name\":\"Get me away\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg\",\"name\":\"Jealousy \",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/175989689-jealousy\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/175989689-jealousy#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-617000654954935166%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbsflgC8JRtdmer9USVrslgb1qtSCaGAevl%252BdvkMDtAzkpWH2EPGJ5mBWjAK%252FoM2vG70IGTcVShLrjpORpC387U9wohxoZ%252FTrxF2Yay1om6dJaXrx5umpU328EpU2Gbed%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Dughdaddyfreddie","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/684631879","isTablet":false,"visibleCast":[],"hiddenCast":[],"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg","description":"Hey hoes, please don","title":"Jealousy ","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Jealousy - Get me away #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Jealousy++-+Get+me+away+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Hey+hoes%2C+please+don&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Jealousy - Get me away</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nHey hoes, please don","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F175989689-256-k543704.jpg&caption=%s&tags=benhardy%2Cbohemianrhapsody%2Cbrianmay%2Cfreddiemercury%2Cfreddiemercuryforever%2Cgwilymlee%2Cjimercury%2Cjimhutton%2Cjoemazello%2Cjohndeacon%2Clucyboyton%2Cmaryaustin%2Cmercuryandme%2Cqueen%2Cqueenband%2Cramimalek%2Crogerina%2Crogerinataylor%2Crogertaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/684631879-jealousy-get-me-away","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D175989689&caption=%3Cb%3EJealousy++-+Get+me+away%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AHey+hoes%2C+please+don&tags=benhardy%2Cbohemianrhapsody%2Cbrianmay%2Cfreddiemercury%2Cfreddiemercuryforever%2Cgwilymlee%2Cjimercury%2Cjimhutton%2Cjoemazello%2Cjohndeacon%2Clucyboyton%2Cmaryaustin%2Cmercuryandme%2Cqueen%2Cqueenband%2Cramimalek%2Crogerina%2Crogerinataylor%2Crogertaylor%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/175989689"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","ampIcon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away&body=Jealousy%20%20-%20Get%20me%20away%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F684631879-jealousy-get-me-away"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"dc2a19734772687a020929793ba97b47\">\"I will fucking kill him\"- I thought. Music blasted through my ears, my head was aching , my feet were swollen and I had work the next day so I felt really fed up with this party. <br>I was finishing a pint of beer when Joe came up to me laughing:\"You should have seen this! I have never seen him like that before!\" I just guessed Freddie was stripping somewhere or maybe chucking vodka with Peter but I was somehow still intrigued with what he was doing;he's my boyfriend for fucks sake! I got over to the vip zone-no sign of Freddie, got to the bar- again, still nothing; out of nowhere a big crowd started laughing and seemed to be very entertained by what I was going to find out later. I barged in the crowd, pushing people away from me, trying to make my way through. And then saw this. <br>Freddie was on this guy. He swirled him around and he kept laughing and laughing. <br>I was furious. I am used to being mad at him for flirting around all the time but this was it. I grabbed Freddie and pushed him in the back of the bar.<br>\"Jimmie! Do you like my moves?\"- he started stripping right in front of me! <br>\"Enough, Fred!\" - he was dumbfounded and looked worried but I didn't care at all. <br> I saw it in his eyes-I felt something was wrong with him, he looked strange and kind of outside . The next moment I realized he was under some shit that guy dropped in his drink</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"076b3d575661a902d8519ceecdff66ae\">\"You are spinning...Jimmie.... I want to sleep..\"- and next thing I knew he fell into my arms, helplessly, like a abandoned baby. Closing my eyes, I hugged him tightly, breathing in the fresh smell of linen and  shower gel, enjoying his curly black hair, brushing my face softly.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"229dd0313121ec404783b6a6e6392378\">-\"Ohh.... Freddie... I will get you home, baby\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"86975c9f0b8628674873b01e72a60d24\">\- \"Mmmmhhhmmm\"- he subconsciously murmured and tried to get his arms around me but couldn't.<br>I knew that I had to get out with him on my own because those \"friends\" they call themselves are enough bad influence on Freddie, if they couldn't even control what's going on. Not waiting any longer,I lifted him from the ground and how much I liked his big warm muscled chest upon mine and that thought swirled right to the tip of my penis. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2e45f62d5612bab88ca7ecbc30f1e612\">\"There's no way it's happening right now\"- I thought and carried my big baby outside. I sat him beside me in the car and told Joe to take off, he looked puzzled at us, Freddie was still unconscious, but I gave him a strict look and he didn't say a word. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"169f76be9a781a4aab78015564ea9544\">\"Mmmmhhhmmm.... darling... you look very handsome\"- Freddie drawled, petting my lap, now laying his head on it and closing his eyes. What beautiful face. Curly black chaotic hair, soft sun-kissed skin, glowing and rosy cheeks, long black curled eyelashes trembled in his sleep and his chest rose and fell on my knees. I felt myself harder again but I fail in trying to think of something else. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c3057219d775752c6bcbabf993e4a840\">-\"Freddie.....Freddie...........Baby wake up, we're almost home\"- he opened his big brown eyes slowly and just grinned at me. I grinned back, not really knowing what for but then as he slowly gets up,  his hand runs swiftly through the crotch part of my jeans. What a bastard! He looked at me smirking and leaning, trying to reach my mouth, he kisses my nose. Now I'm not only hard, but frustrated. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2c5e9108bec5151c2c82152c0862686e\">Thank got we are home!<br> -\"Jim..., I'm so hungry\"- he mumbled slowly as I lifted him again and got through the porch of Garden Lodge, carrying this big baby of mine.<br>He could hardly even sit when I made him tea and started taking his white shirt off to get him in bed and finally the day would be over. <br>\"Darling......\"- he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes-\"look at us\"<br>Freddie rose his hand and pointed lazily at a picture of us taken at his birthday party<br>\"We look nice together, right honey?\"- he grinned at me with his big brown eyes and a wide boyish smile.  <br>\"We do baby, we do\"- letting his shirt go and freeing his wide tanned chest, I couldn't resist the temptation and kissed him lovingly on his shoulder. <br>Suddenly Freddie's eyes darkened and at that moment he was sober again. <br>\"Get here now\"- he ordered as he took a grip of my shoulders,  pushing me on to his chest. He started tasting my mouth with his tongue, slowly swirling it around, sucking on my tongue and lips. Reeling in his taste of champagne and getting even further down his throat, invading his mouth roughly and gently at the same time, I could barely fit in my jeans as it got really uncomfortable. <br>Freddie ran his arms down mine and softly stroking my back got down to unbuckling my belt . With a couple of swift motions of his quick fingers I was completely naked. <br>Freddie then took his own jeans off and pushed me down harshly so our chests blended together easily sharing our body heat and I could feel his heart beat through his chest and got so turned on I couldn't keep up any longer. <br>\"No no baby, not yet\"- said Freddie and rolled over on top of me slowly stroking my head and sucking on my neck and chest. I could feel his swift breathing changed upon my skin as he got down to my chest. He ran his long fingers through my chest hair and bit gently on my belly button, I couldn't do anything than just moan under his expert touch. I felt him smile and caught his deep dark eyes , lit like a starry sky. Freddie started playing the game- he kept eye contact as he slowly got down to my dick- he knew how frustrated I was.Running his fingers down my legs and gently squeezing my thighs, he slowly started kissing the top of my penis and running his wet lips down every vein, admiring and kissing each one. I couldn't hold back- I closed my eyes, arched my back and threw my head back, moaning.<br>\"You look wonderful like that\"- said Freddie, as he opened his mouth and began tasting me. he was an expert in feeling how you like it- I felt his wet hot mouth around me as he closed his lips tightly and, bringing his head down further, got all the way down and up again. What a sweet torture. Then he began sucking even harder and I felt my cock hitting the back of his throat. With a matter of seconds I grabbed his head and controlled him entirely. Freddie knee he could trust me as I would never hurt him- so I quickened the rhythm. The feeling of a wet throat squeezing you, and taking all your power away captured me. <br>\"Not so fast baby\"- Freddie leaned to reach my mouth and harshly kissed and sucked on my bottom lip<br>\"You taste good\"- and again a grinning boy appeared to me. Not waiting longer I flipped him over so his head hit the pillow. He moaned loudly as I slid onto his back, brushing my chest upon his skin, heating him and kissing his shoulders, and harshly grasped his hands, pushing them into the soft mattress. Using my leg I spread his widely and, slapping  his right butt cheek, watched amazed how it turned bright red under my big palm. <br>\"Jim......\"- he moaned with his hot husky voice and I knew he couldn't take it no longer as much as he enjoyed spanking. He breathed heavily and loudly, as I reached to shower his red cheek with soft gentle kisses.<br>\"Take me already\" - he bursted our loudly and I  spread his cheeks gently, still admiring my hand print on him, and slowly got inside of him<br>\"Mmhhhmmhmmh\"- Freddie moaned approvingly and I clenched mine teeth as the feeling of him squeezing me was overpowering. I surrendered and thrusted roughly inside of him.<br>\"Fuck!\"- Freddie screamed and kept moaning, swirling his head on the pillow and stretching his arms and back. I thrusted again. Again. Again. <br>\"God, please!\"- he exclaimed clenching his fists and raising his ass. I succumbed fully to the feeling of total control over this man and began going faster and faster. <br>\"You. Are.  Mine. Mine. Understand?\" - I whispered harshly into his ear, softly biting on his earlobe<br>\"Understand?\"-  I was slamming him with all my power and force<br>\"Understand.. mmhmm... ouch... aahhhh ...mmhhm..\" <br>\"Apologize!\"<br>\"Aaahhhhh.....please... please....\"<br>\"I said apologize! Now!\"- I thrusted into him with all my force and started feeling the sweet warmth in my groin<br>\"I'm sorry!\" - he screamed into the pillow, clenching it with his teeth and pushing his nails into my hands<br>\"Will. It. Happen. Again.\"- the warmth came closer and closer and I couldn't contain myself any longer<br>\"No! It won't! It won't! Aaaahhhhhhh! Please don't stop! Don't stop!\"- he screamed as he clenched my hands and his legs began trembling. I could feel how he became hotter and hotter with every thrust. I kept slamming him until he screamed my name with passion and love</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9b7a394dbf0b3467b6bc64fd13e9b9b0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">\"Fuck! Please! Fuck! Jim! Aaahhhhh!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"65a946c515b28592c629358d7ee3f1eb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">So I let myself go and surrendered myself into this man. His teeth released his pillow and his chest fell down helplessly, his fingers though still clenched my hands, not letting go.<br>I fell on his back and began catching my breath. I felt the warmth of his neck, his curly hair softly touching my cheeks and I felt so at home, at such ease. I rolled Freddie over on his back and admired what I saw: his red flaming face, beaming at me with passion, thick swollen<br>lips were still open so that I could see the tip of his rosy tongue, his cheeks, covered in pillow prints, were red and swollen. I stroke his face gently with the tips of my fingers. Running down his nose, cheeks, brushing brows softly, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. I looked gently and amazed: his eyes beamed with love, with love to me. And I couldn't be more happier to realize that this man loves me, with all complications, he trusts me with himself. <br>\"I'm very sorry, Jim, I love you\"- he whispered. I knew he really meant it. He really loves me. This wonderful man really does love me. <br>\"I love you too\"- I just kissed the tip of his nose and stretched my arms around him, breathing in his smell, the smell of sex, sweat and heat.<br>And there we kept lying for I don't remember how much long. Freddie and I blended into each other, blended easily, and with our arms around each other and legs twirled like ivy, we fell asleep. And I knew I could never let him go. He got so deep under my skin, I could never shake it off. And I would never.</p>","page":{"title":"Jealousy - Get me away"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/175989689-256-k543704.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Jealousy ","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":true,"NEW_LANDING":true,"ONBOARDING_REDESIGN":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"NEW_USER_SETTINGS":false,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"TAG_FILTERING_REDESIGN":false,"CONTEST_DISCOVERY":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newLanding":{"key":"160f762ac1438f2f27726ef41cd358d4039d2b17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newLandingMobile":{"key":"ccc3fbf9daaa1d8b2eb405a5635a83b09da8014f","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"onboardingWriterJourney":{"key":"3cc873927272cecfb9d9bd0919311e6f0903405e","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"contestsDiscovery":{"key":"079fc3b95b2d2ac9cf1add5329262ee857a788f4","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.supportedHbUnits = {"desktop":{"storylanding":{"mediumrect":"storylanding_top","leaderboard":"storylanding_bottom"},"reading":{"mediumrect_loggedout":["readingshort_top_loggedout","readinglong_top_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_top":["readingshort_top","unit_not_found","readingshort_top_loggedout","unit_not_found"],"rightrail_top":["unit_not_found","readinglong_top","unit_not_found","readinglong_top_loggedout"],"leaderboard":["readingshort_bottom","readinglong_bottom","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_mid":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"rightrail_comments":["readingshort_comments","readinglong_comments","readingshort_comments_loggedout","readinglong_comments_loggedout"],"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":["readingshort_bottom_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":["unit_not_found","readinglong_bottom_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_mid_loggedout":["readinglong_mid_loggedout","readinglong_mid_loggedout","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"]}},"mobile":{"storylanding":{"leaderboard_mobile":"storylanding_bottom_mweb"},"reading":{"banner_mweb":["readingshort_bottom_mweb","readinglong_bottom_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"mediumrect_top_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":["readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"],"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb","unit_not_found","unit_not_found"]}}};

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

// Must be loaded after React bundle - depends on createStore in the bundle  
var parsedStore = {"userData":{"reqCookies":{}},"wallet":{"amount":0,"animationStep":"default","id":"wp1","image_url":"https://s3.amazonaws.com/in-app-purchase-content-public/currency-images/coin.svg","name":"wattacoin"},"purchase":{"isPurchasing":false,"amountSpent":0,"buyingPart":false},"inbox":{"messages":[],"threads":[]},"modal":{"modalVisible":false,"authModalForm":"signup","userType":null}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=14b700c","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Sign up for free to keep reading":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Keep Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log in":[""],"I agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Leave a comment":[""],"Post":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"YOU ARE READING":[""],"Share on Facebook":[""],"Share on Pinterest":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"by <a class='on-navigate' href='/user/%s'>%s</a>":[""],"by <strong>%s</strong>":[""],"Follow":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Story continues below":[""],"To be Continued...":[""],"Last updated: %s":[""],"Add":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"Read this story for FREE!":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 

 


End file.
